Pressurized washing systems are relatively common. It is well known that the washing efficiency of a liquid such as water increases when delivered to the desired object to be washed under a higher pressure stream rather than at lower pressures. One common application and desired use for a pressurized-washing means is in the area of washing boats or recreational vehicles (RVs) such as motor homes and trailers, due to their tendencies of becoming frequently defiled, from salt, insects, birds and dirt from infinite sources.
It is old in the art to provide a portable means of supplying water under high pressure for the washing of such vehicles and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,811, issued Feb. 20, 2001 to David Rudy, describes and illustrates a portable pressure washing system having a solar-voltaic power supply, to deliver a pressurized stream of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,423, issued Nov. 2, 1999 to Terrence D. Rice, teaches of a portable, fully self-contained pressure wash-down system, wherein the components are contained in a single enclosure, for storage and transportation thereof. Unfortunately, due to the weight of the enclosed components comprising the washing unit, i.e. battery, pump and motor unit, as well as the hoses, water supply means, and various nozzles, the system is rather heavy and burdensome to transport long distances.
Along these same lines, in an effort to help minimize the weight of these portable systems and make them less burdensome, smaller pumps implementing less heavy motors are generally utilized, thereby providing a significantly less powerful stream of water than may often be desired for a given purpose. Furthermore, the length of hose incorporated with these portable systems is limited to the small amount of storage space provided within the unit, often requiring the operator to frequently move the pressure-washing system from area to area when washing a large boat or RV.
Because of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art in this field, there is a need for a pressurized washing system with a more powerful pumping system, providing increased pressure delivery over the portable systems for use on vehicles such as boats or RVs, which can be permanently mounted and incorporated within such vehicles eliminating the burdensome transportation, unpacking, and setting up required by the portable systems of prior art.